Teenage werewolf chapter 2
by BlackSpiritofShadowFire
Summary: Midnight was a werewolf. A WEREWOLF! Her parents had dropped the bomb a day from her 18nth B-day. Fleeing to Forks, Alice Cullens and her moody brother, Dimitri welcome her to live with them. Romance, humar, drama werewolf vampire makeout secions!


Light of the moon light up the curving forest road, on one side there was thick forest, on the other, sheer mountain cliff. Midnight clutched the steering wheel a little tighter as she shot through another hair-raising turn. She wanted to get as far away from that place as possible. Glancing down at the directions she has scribbled down, she narrowly missed the turn off that lead to the house. Bouncing down the dirt road, she slowed as her head lights hit the porch of a beautiful house with two people standing on it. Slowly pulling to a stop, Midnight breathed her first breath of freedom. It smelled like sweet jasmine.

Slowly climbing out of the car she smiled at the familiar woman rushing towards her.

Alice Cullens flung her arms around the other girl as the man made his way slowly down the porch steps. "I'm so sorry this is on such short notice," Midnight mumbled her apology as Alice tugged her along behind her toward the man. "This is Doctor Carslile Cullens, he's the head of the house. Caslile, this is Midnight. She's a brand new, science born werewolf." The look on the male's face was comical. A mixture of shock, amusement, and curiosity. " A science born werewolf?" He questioned as Alice cuddled Midnight to her. Nodding she quickly explained while a young man came onto the porch next to a young girl. "Yup. Her parents implanted the gene in her before birth and they watched her up till now and well, here she is! Edward, Bella, I hope we didn't wake the two of you." Although she was trying to sound sincere, she didn't look it. Bella smiled and tugged at Edwards's hand. "It's fine. We were just headed over to the cottage to check up on you know who." Smiling at the others they moved down the steps. Bella paused long enough to smile at the new comer. "Welcome home Midnight." turning away she and Edward disappeared into the night. Alice shook her head as another man stepped out of the house. This time he walked right past the two of them, reached into her car, pulled out her duffle bag and back pack, pried her from Alice's vice live hug and tugged her into the house. "My name is Dimitri. I'm not a Cullen's but I live here too. For the time being, you'll be sleeping with me in my room till Edward moves his crap out of his room and into the cottage with Bella." He explained over his shoulder as he led her into a huge living room. In one corner, a large grand piano sat in the corner, polished to a beautiful shine. "Jasper plays the piano. But not a lot. It just sits there and goes to waste." A new voice murmured from the staircase. Looking up Midnight found a beautiful blond haired woman. "I'm Rosalien. Welcome." Dimitri didn't say a word to the blond even as she walked past him, her eyes locked on the other girl. Once she was out of the room Dimitri released her wrist. "I'd be very careful around Rosalien and Jasper. Those two are forces to be reckoned with. Can I leave you down here for a moment? There's something I need to do real fast before you can crash in my room." Nodding half-heartedly she watched him as he dashed up the stairs. Glancing back at the piano, her fingers suddenly itched to play something. Her mother had forced her into piano lessons countless times. They seemed pointless at the time and they had never even owned a piano so it seemed like a waste of money and time. Slipping over to the huge instrument, she touched the keys and tested one. A clean note lifted to the high ceiling of the room. Inspired she closed her eyes, allowing her ears to guide her. Clean, pure Mozart filled the room. It seemed to fill her and the rooms, making it float and glide on a stream of endless music. It was beautiful. Slowly the music died away and so did the feeling. With a sigh, she opened her eyes again, only to find a tall man standing in the doorway where Rosalien had gone moments before. " You play very well. I am Emmet." His voice sounded nice. A strong note that seemed to match one of the notes on the piano. "Oh, uh, thank you. I'm Midnight." He smiled, turned, and as if on a second thought he shot over his shoulder, "I know. Welcome to the family, Midnight."


End file.
